1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input devices for interfacing with a computer. More specifically, the present invention relates to tactile, geometric and functional features of an input device. The invention has application to a variety of input devices, such as a digital pen or stylus, a mouse, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various computer devices permit a user to write on a screen using an input device, such as a stylus or a digital pen. For instance, the Microsoft READER application permits a person to add electronic ink to a document in much the same way that a user would write with a standard pen and paper. Most hand-held computing devices, commonly known as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), also permit the user to write on the screen using a stylus input device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, some of these conventional input devices include a button that provides expanded functionality, such as the right-click functionality provided by a conventional computer mouse. FIG. 1 shows a conventional digital pen 110 for use with a tablet PC that includes a button 112 disposed at a grip region 114 of the pen. The tip 116 of the pen causes digital ink to appear on the screen of the tablet PC when a user writes with it, whereas selection of the button typically causes a right-click menu to appear on the screen. In conventional digital pens, the button is located along the shaft 118 of the pen at about 10 mm to 25 mm from its tip within the gripping area for most users.
As shown, the button of conventional pens is disposed on the shaft such that it protrudes beyond the shaft. Users often inadvertently actuate the protruding button located in the grip when writing, gripping the pen or changing their grasp, which causes a right-click menu to appear or other functionality to occur. This can interrupt the user's workflow or provide unintended actions.